Saving Cassiel
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: the sequal to The Next Generation of Winchesters; the Winchesters are back along with their kids and their big mission saving Cas's youngest daughter Cassie from hell but once they bring her back they dicover her soul has been shaddered now they have to find the pieces before crowley gets her back and makes our fav half angel half human into the worst demon ever known to man
1. Chapter 1

Megan's pov

I sat up screaming from my bed I felt the pain from the claws of the hell hounds tearing Cassie apart. When the pain finally passed I pulled on my leather jacket and healed boots and I was instantly were I felt Cassie's pain. I saw John holding her in his arms tightly.

"John?" I called over to him. I ran over to him and I saw Cassie covered in her own blood and her dark blue eyes stared into nothingness. I covered my mouth and I held back a cry but it broke threw and I fell to my knees. "No" I sent a silent pray to my father and he was suddenly there. He placed a hand on her but she didn't move her body didn't even heal.

"Damn it" he said

"What?" I said threw my tears

"She sold her soul it's not in heaven so I can't heal her" he said

"No!" john said "she couldn't have when… why?"

"Oh god" I realized

"What?" my father asked me confused I heard people running up to us and I knew with out looking it was the Winchesters (Sam Dean M.J. and Adam)

"she told me a few weeks ago that she couldn't bring back the dead I didn't think about it at the time but… she sold her soul to save you John last year" I said to him he shook his head and looked at her

"How could you?" he said to her

"We need to get her out of hell" I said to my father

"That's going to take time"

"I don't care we have to get her out of there" I said

"We should bury her tell we can bring her soul back" father said

"Fine" John said I looked over my shoulder and everyone was standing there in shock.

"Dean Sam I need help burying her tell we can get her out of hell" I said while trying to hold it together. An hour and a half later we were in a field and we had dug a 6ft whole into the ground and Cassie's body was placed there tell we could get her back.

Megan's pov five months later 

I hide behind the wall where my mother left me as she distracted a couple of cocky ass demons. I snuck past them as my mother got there attention. I ran down the halls of the hell Crowley created. I looked into windows and I ran past them when I didn't find her. a door opened and a demon walked out looking pleased and annoyed. I snuck into the room as it shut behind her. I looked in the center of the room and there was Cassie hanging by a hook that went threw her wrists and she was half off half dragging on the floor. I ran over to her and I helped her up and I pulled the hook out of her wrists. Cassie didn't make a sound she didn't do anything and that made me nervous.

_Father I have her I have Cassie_ I prayed _we need your help to get out of here _

"What are you doing in here?" the demon yelled at me

"Taking back my sister bitch" I threw my demon knife at her and I blinked and we were in a different part of hell. Thousands of demons surrounded us some with vessels some without. My mom was suddenly there and she was about to start fighting but there was a sudden bright light and I knew it was my father. The demons vanished or tried to attack but were killed. The light took my arm and I held on to Cassie and she was raised from perdition. We were in the field where we buried Cassie's body and there stood John and Dean were standing there with Cassie's coffin and it was open.

"Nice entrance Clarence" my mother said to my father I rolled my eyes and my father healed her body and I placed her soul back into her body. She opened her eyes and she started screaming.

"Cassie! It's okay Cassie!" I tried to calm her down but she just kept screaming my father touched her in the middle of her forehead and fell unconscious and John held her.

"What happened?" Dean yelled

"I don't know" father said he rolled up his sleeve and stuck his hand inside her chest. She didn't move oh wince or scream in pain. Father pulled his arm out

"What?" I asked after the seeing the look on his face 

"we only brought back a small piece of her soul the other pieces are back in hell"

**Dududuuu I hope you liked the first chapter of this new story ~peace fellow minions~**


	2. Chapter 2

John's pov

I moved a long strand out of hair out of Cassie's face. She was now in clean not torn up cloths. She wore a black tank top the showed her anti-possession tattoo and the other tattoos on her arms. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and she was bare foot and she laid on the bed were I had placed her.

"So were going to have to go to hell to find the rest of her soul?" M.J. said

"No only one of the pieces is in hell the others are here on earth" said this physic that Cas had brought here named Hailey

"Where are they" Adam asked

"A lot of places a motel in Three Forks Montana, some sewers in New York City, Indianapolis Naval Academy, a field in Black, Alabama, your house in Sioux falls South Dakota, a warehouse in Jacksonville Florida, the Ortega highway in Lake Elsinore California and the trunk of the Impala" I didn't hear anything past Lake Elsinore

"The Impala?" M.J. asked her confused

"Yes one of her knives and her bear" Hailey said

"Which one?" I asked after I realized that two pieces of her soul were in the Impala

"The one she never leaves behind" she said

"the knife I gave her when she turned ten" Dad said I remembered that the knife used to belong to a friend of his that was killed by a hell hound and M.J. was named after her along with my grandmother.

"There is also a piece in heaven and hell" Hailey added

"Now you tell us" Megan muttered

"But we already got the piece from hell" said Sam

"There were two and the one you brought back was practically nothing" she said annoyed "that part will be hard to get to so Meg, Megan and Castiel will have to get it"

"Why would it be hard?" Megan asked

"Because Crowley locked it up with Michael and Lucifer"

"Great" Adam said sarcastically


	3. Chapter 3

M.J.'s pov 

I pulled into the drive way of our old home in Sioux Falls and every memory I had there hit me. I could hear me and Cassie laughing and playing in some of the old cars. For a moment I thought I even saw us running up the stairs. I entered the old house and I could hear Adam, John me and Cassie running around the old creaky floor. I walked up stairs and my fingers ran across the wall paper. I reached the top and I could see that my bed room door was open like I left it all those years ago. I walked into the faded pink room with two beds and Barbies all over the floor. I walked over to the window ceil and I smiled at the sight of mine and Cassie's names carved into the wood. I ran my fingers over the sloppy hand writing of the 6 year old Cassie and 4 year old Mary Joe. I heard a noise down stairs and I pulled out my gun. I snuck down stairs but I couldn't find anyone down stairs. I went back up the stairs with my gun still in my hand not convinced that no one was here. Once I reached the top of the stair case I realized that I hoped I was wrong and I got kicked into the door of my bedroom. I looked up to see a tall woman of Asian decent and her eyes showed that a demon had possessed her.

"Where is it?" she asked me

"What?" she kicked me and pulled me up by the hair "the nephilim's soul" she said threw her teeth

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said I took my knife and I jabbed her in the leg I ran down stairs to the old study the demon unknowingly fallowed my. I jumped over the desk and she instantly stopped and looked up at the devil's trap that had been there scenes my dad was a kid. "That was really stupid of you" I commented "now did some one send you?" She didn't say anything "oh now you don't want to talk fine" I smiled then I started the incantation to get rid of the bitch. "Are you going to talk now?" I asked her while she was screaming in pain. She still didn't say anything so I kept up the Latin.

"Crowley" she screamed

"Excuse me?" I said

"Crowley sent me to make sure you didn't get any of her soul he sent many of us to make sure you didn't get them back together" she said

"Okay thanks"

"Are you going to let me go?"

"When has a Winchester ever let a demon go" I finished the incantation and the demon left a very confused and freaked 25 year old waitress from Indiana behind. After I taken care of Anna which was the girls name I went back for looking for Cassie's soul and I found my self in our room again. I went back to the window and I placed my hand over our names. A light started to form and float over my hand I lifted my hand and I fallowed. My palm turned toured it and instantly I was back to the day we carved our names. Cassie walked into the kitchen and I was the look out. Once she had the knife we ran up stairs and Cassie started carving her name into the wood.

"Cassie why are we doing this again?" I asked her she smiled at me

"So the boys will stay out and know that this is our room not theirs." She told me she gave me the knife and I carved Mary Joe into the wood even though my dad had spelt it Jo but I always thought Joe was spelt J.O.E. I didn't know that there was a guy way or girl way. my dad walked in once I finished

"Nothing" Cassie said

"Were writing our names" I said and Cassie glared at me my dad looked over me and took the knife away from me and he took out one of his knives and he deepened the carvings

"There now you can see it" we smiled and hugged him. I heard us laughing and I was back in the room that had been abandoned for a few years. I whipped my eyes and I held the piece of soul close to my heart and it was absorbed into me and I knew instantly it would be safe there. I pulled out my cell phone and I called my dad

"Dad there's something I've got to tell you" I said urgently

Megan's pov

I sunk on to the naval academy and I made my way to where I first met my sister. I walked in to the back the building that once had a vengeful sprit that hospitalizing cadets. Cassie was 13 when we first met and you could tell that she was a fighter. I made my way up a hall and a cadet saw me.

"civilians aren't allowed here" he said I felt there air chill and then his eyes turned black and he glared at me "so the half breed found her way here" he commented I could see the demon's true face and only one thing to say about it. yuck! "Where's the soul?" he shouted across the corridor.

"I was wondering that myself and I'll probably be the one to find it" I said I clenched my fist and black smoke started pouring out of the cadets mouth. And he fell to the ground he started gasping for breath and I knelt by his side. "are you okay?" I asked him his eyes were wide and looked like they were about to fall out of his head.

"You're…. You're…You're not human" he said shocked

"Only a small amount" I said matter of factly

"You're a demon"

"I'm also an angel"

"How?"

"Cause god made it that way or when a guy and a chick fuck they get a kid" he nodded the guy was really pale more pale then when I first saw him and his warm chocolate eyes were so confused. He ran a hand threw what was left of his brown hair "are you going to be okay?" I asked him he nodded I helped him up and I walked away

"What are you looking for?" I stopped

"My little sister's soul" I told him "part of it anyways"

"I can help" he said I looked at him

"How can you help me?" I asked him

"Well it would be less unconscious if you're with a cadet and not by your self" he said

"True okay" he walked next to me and I stopped at where we went into and hand to hand combat because we didn't know who or what the other was.

"What?" the cadet asked me

"This is where me and my sister met" I told him I walked over to where I saw that she had scratched the wall when we were fighting. I ran my fingers over the scratch on the wall that was painted over but was obviously still there. a light started to form and I knew it was Cassie's soul

"What is that?" the cadet asked me

"It's a piece of my sister's soul" I said the next thing I knew I was on the roof of some hotel in Chicago and me and Cassie were sitting there and laughing. She had just turned 15 and I was 19. Cassie was wearing a short sleeved button up red plaid short with wings on the back and a 2010 emo hair cut that was poofy at the top and straightened at the bottom. Were had finally had gotten the same kind of bond that Sam and Dean had. I sat there and smiled

"I have an idea" I said I took out my knife "let's make a promise slash spell"

"I don't like the sound of that"

"It will be okay I promise" I said I cut my palm and I handed her the knife it took her a while but she finally did the same I pressed our hands together "by my angel blood allow us to know when the other needs the other allow one sister to know when the other sister needs help"

"When were scared of in pain may it be a broken heart" she said

"Or when the enemy may be getting the best of us" I added

"Tie us together threw our shared blood"

"And grace" a light formed around our hands and the memory ended my hands gripped the piece tight and it was absorbed into my hands.

"Are you okay" the cadet asked me

"Yeah" I said I whipped away a few tears that had escaped my eyes "thank you"

"Bryan" he held out his hand

"Thank you Bryan I'm Megan"

"Nice to meet you Megan and thanks for getting that demon out of me"

"That's my job to get rid of demons"

"You have to go now don't you?"

"Yeah I have to get back to my sister she needs her soul back"

"I'll escort you" he said I blushed a bit

"No that's okay I can get out of here with out anyone noticing"

"Not unless you can teleport"

"I kinda can" he looked a little shocked "well thank you" I said to him and I walked away and I went back to the motel where Cassie was. I placed my hands on her and light started to flow from me to her and color started returning to her naturally pale skin. I lifted my hands from her and I looked at the healed scar from Cassie's 15th birth day. I looked at her pale face.

"come on Cassie we need you" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's pov 

I drove up to the motel in Three Forks Montana. It looked like it had been closed for a long time. I broke into the room that Hailey told me the soul was in. I walked into the room and I got hit in the face. I pulled out my gun and I was met with another to my face.

"Dad?" I put down my gun and John was standing the shocked to see me

"What the hell are you doing here you're suppose to be in California" he put his gun in his jeans

"I can't go" he said

"And why not" I said pissed off

"That's the place where Cassie…. That's where all of this started and I don't think I can deal with it" he said I looked away from him "I don't want to go back there ever I promised myself that for no reason I will never ever go back there" I put my gun away

"John I understand"

"No you don't!"

"Maybe not the exact but I have promised my self not to go back to Lawrence, Kansas and when I was 28 I did and I saved the family that was leaving there" he looked away from me and I sighed because I was annoyed with him "I'll go with you okay" I said to him he smiled at me

"Thanks dad" my cell started ringing I picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Hey dad I think I got attacked by a shape shifter or something" I went stiff every where once I heard John's voice on the phone

"Really why do you say that?" I asked him not to tip either of them off just in case

"Theirs a chunk of my arm missing well skin anyways but still" I looked over at the John standing next to me

"Yhea can you send me a picture?" I asked

"Uh sure" my phone buzzed and their was john holding his right arm in front of his face and under his eyes

"okay thanks and your right that's exactly what it is"

"yeah"

"Is it there with you"

"Yeah john's with me right now" I said to him

"I'm on my way"

"That's okay I got it taken care of" I hung up the phone and I looked over to the shape shifter

"That was your idiot son wasn't it"

"Well let me tell you one thing my son isn't an idiot" I punched him in the face and I pulled out my gun.

"No wonder why he hates you" he said I kept my mouth shut "god he can't wait tell you die so he can have a normal life with….Cassiel? But he doesn't want to be with her either because she's a freak too." I shot him in the knee cap and he collapsed and he laughed "well your son is a freak too he hunts creatures like me and well being like me is a lot more fun then being like you" he pushed me into the wall and he held me there "Crowley gave me a good deal kill you I get to keep any face I want and honestly I like this face"

"Why do the douche bags always talk to much" John said from behind him. The shape shifter turned to look at him and John Stabbed him in the heart with the silver knife I gave him for his 18th birth day

"I told you I had this" I told him

"I was passing threw… okay I got Cas to help me" he admitted I rolled my eyes a light formed in front of me. I started to see this the day I was here when Cassie and John were 7 and Mary Jo was 5. I came back after a hunt and Cassie was asleep on the couch I smiled and I picked her up and I laid her in the bed next to M.J. she opened up her eyes and hugged me

"I'm so glad your back daddy" she said I sighed

"Cassie how many times have I told you. Your daddy is saving people right now"

"I know but you're still my daddy" I smiled and it warmed my heart I tucked her in and I kissed her on top the head

"I love you daddy" she said

"I love you too Cassie" the memory ended and a tear fell from my eye as it absorbed into me.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Third person's pov (Hailey with Cassie) 

Cassiel now had four pieces of her soul which was good but the only problem was that she had to pull her self together and it was her choice only to bring the pieces together.

"Just hold on Cassiel your almost back together" Hailey said

"Well this is an interesting sight" said the demon Crowley from behind her she jumped up and glared at him. Crowley smiled "relax" he said "I only came for her soul" Hailey pulled an iron knife out

"Sorry your going to half to leave empty handed" she said Crowley shock his head

"No I'm not" he put his hand out and patted his unseen hell hound next to him. Fear bubbled up inside of Hailey as the Hell hound charged her. The hell hound pined her to the floor and began ripping her to shreds. As she was being pulled apart by the demon dog she sent her spirit to Megan telling her that Cassie was in danger and Crowley came for her soul then she ascended to her heaven where she awoke in her grandmother's ranch she had loved so much.

Crowley looked at the half angel's body and smiled. "Like I told you in hell before I ripped you apart you can't run and you can't hide from me" Crowley reached inside of her and grabbed a hold of her soul. Cassie opened up her eyes a let out a blood curtailing scream that caused all of the glass in a 5 mile radius to shadier as Crowley pulled her soul out of her body. Once he had finally pulled all of her soul out of her he held it up to his face and smiled "it was stupid to run after I shattered you but that fighting instinct is in every bit of your soul I guess I'll just rip that out of you first next time" Crowley looked at the Halfling's body as it began to stir. Cassie sat up and looked up at Crowley with the cold eyes her father once had. "This would be interesting" Crowley said before he disappeared. Cassie knew he was still there he just wanted a good seat for what was bout to happen next.

Megan's pov 

After I found my father we returned to the motel room where we found Cassie standing over Hailey's body. My heart sank in my chest because she was awake alive and breathing and she looked just fine

"Cassie" she said with a smile beginning to form on my face. Cassie turned her head and body in one motion and she gave us cold emotionless looks. The look about her reminded me of some angels I came across a few years back.

"Cassiel?" father looked worried once he spoke her name she looked at him. She looked like she was about to smite him when she spoke

"The Cassiel that you know is gone" she said and she looked at all of us "for good" a smile spread across her face that said she wanted blood and carnage the smile said she wanted the apocalypse.

"What have you done to Cassie?" I asked her. stopped smiling

"I have done nothing to her Crowley just simply removed her. The part that makes this body human and with out it _I_ exist an angel with nothing to hold her back" I looked at my father feeling the fear radiating off of him. As I looked at my father I saw the same coldness in my father's eyes that I saw in Cassie's eyes then. Cassie looked a lot like our father then with the cold emotionless and probably with a stick up her ass (wow I've been hanging around with the Winchesters for to long).

"With out that human parasitic soul I am the most powerful angel in all of the garrisons and I can be the new ruler of heaven and I can bring angels back to our world wouldn't you like that Castiel? To no longer be the last of your kind" she looked at our father and he was sad. I knew he didn't want to be the last of his kind "but of course you are fallen and broken we can live with out you around" she snapped her fingers and blood spattered my face and walls. I stood in shock

"Castiel?" I said I looked at my hands that were covered in his blood "what did you do to Father!" I yelled at her she looked at me and she looked pissed. I pulled out my demon knife. This wasn't my sister this was just her empty shell "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD!" I screamed and she vanished and all I heard was this sadistic laughter fill the room as I fell to my knees and began to wipe 


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's pov

I walked around the old sewers in New York City. I shone my flash light down a tunnel and my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered and I heard crying on the other end. It was Megan

"Adam my dad… he… he's dead Cassie…. Cassie killed him and Crowley…. He took her soul she's insane I don't know what to do!" she spoke so fast and unclear it was amazing I could understand her. I leaned up against the wall and slid down and sat on the cold disgusting floor but I didn't care. "Did you call my dad and Dean?" I asked her

"Nnn…no I… I didn't… I'll… I'll call them now" she hung up and I just let what she just told me sink in. I heard something suddenly and I pulled out my gun and I stood up. I heard a sadistic laugh and the next thing I knew a demon was running away from something and it rammed it to me. He fell to the ground and looked up at me with black eyes.

"She's insane run!" he said as he got up and disappeared

"That's never a good sign" I said

"No it isn't" said this familiar voice yet it wasn't. I turned around and I saw Cassie

"Cassie?" then I remembered what Megan had said and I raised my gun at her

"Aw Adam why are you holding a gun at me for?" she pouted and then her face went blank then she fell unconscious and Meg stood behind her with a pipe. She threw the pipe to the side and had her usual expression on her face that said she wished she was else where and had better things to do.

"sense little miss physic is dead I'll take care of miss half angel here" I nodded and then they were gone and a bright light was in front of me and I saw one of the times that Cassie saved my sorry ass.

We were down here in the sewers and she was walking in front of me.

"Okay well it doesn't seem that shape shifter is here at all" I said then I was jumped by it. It started beating the crap out of me and Cassie got it with the silver knife that she got out of The Impala. The shifter fell down dead and she glared at me. We were only 14 at the time

"Yeah not down here at all" she rolled her eyes at me and helped me up and the memory ended and I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"Even when broken you still have a knack of telling me how stupid I am"

Sam's pov 

I watched the memory of Cassie's first lesson of how to fight with a knife I gave them. She got it down instantly maybe it was because of the fact she was half angel I don't know. She threw her knife and it stuck into a tree. She was nothing like either of her parents her mother was quite and believed everything that happened was what god wanted and Castiel well she didn't have a crazy thing for bugs, human life or had a stick up her ass. She was just a normal kid. The memory ended and my cell phone buzzed it was Meg.

"I got the pain in the ass half angel she's unconscious and has a dent in her head but other than that she's fine" she hung up before I could say any thing and I pinched the brig of my nose

Meg's pov

I hung up the phone and I looked over at my daughter. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Even though I had raised her she still some how turned out a little human and it sickened me yet I was glade. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her as she sat at her half sister's side.

"She's going to be fine" I told her

"I don't think she will be" more tears fell from Megan's face

* * *

**Sorry it's short and took a long time but here it is**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry guys that it took so long but here it is chapter six I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

Third person's pov

A smile spread across Crowley's face and he laughed.

"I can't wait to watch you get sent to purgatory" said a female voice that sounded broken by the years she was in hell.

"I don't think that will happen sweet heart" he looked at the broken soul starring at him that had formed in the time girl had been there.

"Oh it will even if I send you there myself"

"Even when broken still a hunter" her mother's smile formed on her lips and her fathers blue eyes showed that she was more then a hunter

"I may not remember much Crowley but I know who and what I am and I think it would be enough to send your sorry ass to purgatory"

"Aw Cassiel I though you enjoyed you time here in hell"

"Oh yeah the long line to just get to the end of the line the doors to places where innocence's get murdered repeatedly yeah I just love it here" she said sarcastically

"Are you sure you're not the daughter of Dean Winchester?" he said

"Just raised by him" she broke away from the demons and broke the rope that tied her hands together. She took the demon knife that one of them had and sliced there throats. She turned to go after Crowley but he was gone. Cassiel turned and opened a door to only find Crowley standing there with a vegetable twelve year old version of herself. The twelve year old looked at her.

"get back" Crowley holding a knife to the girl's left wing. This twelve year old version of Cassiel could not feel what they do to her but the part that remembers hell could and that was the girl standing before Crowley.

"You are one fucked up bastard you know that right?" Cassiel said dropping her knife

"I take that as a complement" he then jabbed the knife in the twelve year old's side and the seventeen year old Cassie began to scream in pain she did notice tell then that it was an angel knife. She fell to her knees and began to scream for her sister boyfriend and her father

Megan's pov 

I watched my sister lay there cold when suddenly she bolted up screaming.

"Megan!" was the first name she screamed I grabbed my half-sister's shoulders

"MOM!" I shouted my mother ran into the room and helped me pin her down.

"CASTIEL!" she screamed next I looked at my mother her eyes opened up and they were black like a demon's and tears streaked down her face "John!" she screamed next

"Cassie I'm here" I said to her she looked at me. And her eyes fluttered closed but I heard her saw something barely over a whispered before she went unconscious

"what did she say?" my mother asked and I sighed

"daddy" I looked at my mother "she used to call Dean Winchester daddy" I sat back in the chair beside the bed and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "come on Cassie come back to us"

* * *

**sorry again that it's short like the last chapter but the next one I promise will be longer**


	7. Chapter 7

John's pov

I stood at the spot where Cassie and I were before the call. I didn't let my self think farther then the call. John looked around

"where's that god damn soul" I said pissed off. I had been so pissed at Cassie since I found out she sold her soul how stupid she was. I looked at my Galaxy and I remembered having her under me kissing her soft yet chapped lips. A small smile formed on my face. I touched the hood of my car and a light shone in front of me. The light was so bright that it blinded me. A memory flashed before my eyes it was when I was thirteen and Cassie was only twelve. I was playing truth or dare with Cassie, Adam and Mare. It had been Mare's idea and I was so against it.

"Johnny truth or dare?" Mare had asked

"I don't care I don't want to play at all!" I told her she gave me one of her puppy looks and I caved "fine dare" I muttered

"I dare you to kiss Cassie!" she said with a big grin on her face with three missing teeth and four growing in. me and Cassie went no and ew at the same time.

"come on" I was hit with her puppy eyes again. I looked at Cassie before she could send me one of her glares I kissed her on the lips. I never realized tell then how much I wanted to kiss her. That was the day I realized how much I loved her but better yet that was also the day she realized she loved me. Her blue eyes were wide and her jaw hung open for a while. Then she finally punched me in the face. I laughed at that know but then I was so pissed at her and ever since we had been fighting nonstop. There was a flash and a new memory. It was there first hunt just the two of us. I was sixteen and Cassie was fifteen. I had my Galaxy for a few months. We were hunting an arogaro for a couple of days. We were both tired but Cassie had the shit kicked out of her pretty bad. Cassie's eye was swollen shut her hand was broken she even had a bite mark on her neck. I was driving back to the motel when he head met my shoulder. I looked at her and despite that her face was black and blue I still saw her beauty. I rapped my arm around her slim body. I kissed her forehead and a small smile formed on her lips and she burrowed her head into my shoulder. I didn't know that she had awakened when her head made contact with my shoulder.

"God you're so beautiful" I said to her I kissed her forehead again. She smiled one last time and fell fast asleep. Another memory started and it was the day Castiel entered her life again

"Why did he come back?!" she yelled

"I don't know" I yelled back "does it look like I can read minds" I shouted she punched me in the face. I sat there for a while in shock just staring at her. She was still pissed but she started crying. "I'm sorry for yelling" I said and her crying got worse "hey" I said an I pulled her into my arms "Don't cry it's heart breaking when an angel cries" I said to her she buried her face in my chest. I kissed her on top the head, and then I kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at me and she kissed me on the lips she pulled away about an inch. I made our lips come together again. Her arms wrapped around my neck and the kissing became more frequent. Our grip tightened on each other. I remembered her soft lips on mine. I remembered how she used to apply tons of Chap Stick on her lips when she turned eleven up till she died. Another memory stared but this time it was when we were five and it was Halloween. I was Batman Adam was Superman Mare was a princess and Cassie was an Angel I remembered how beautiful I thought she was.

"You look pretty Cassie" I said and I took her hand all she did was smile she didn't talk much then she was really shy. Another memory started and it was recent we were sitting on the hood of my car with her black dirt bike parked close by. We were watching the stars and she looked at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and I pulled her into a kiss. When we broke away I said the one thing that made a huge difference in everything "I love you Cassiel" her eyes widened then she blushed a bit with a small smile on her lips. She looked away for a second then back at me with her big blue eyes. "I love you too John" I kissed her one more time before we went back to watching the stars this time I was holding her. The memories ended and I was balling I knew now if I were in her shoes I would have done the same thing. I would have sold my soul because I loved her and she would probably do it again.

"I'll get you back Cassie I promise" I said to the open air "I promise"

* * *

**Okay that was the end of chapter 7 I hope you liked this peace sorry that it's short**


End file.
